There is known a vehicle front structure, in which a fender cover is disposed at a lower end corner of a windshield, and a locking member provided on the rear surface side of the fender cover (hinge cover) is inserted into a space between an outer edge of the windshield in the width direction and a front pillar so as to be engaged with the outer end of the windshield in the width direction so that the fender cover is mounted on the vehicle body, where the locking member has a locking lug which can be elastically deformed. The above insertion is performed in a state where the locking lug is folded, and the locking lug, after being inserted into the space, returns to the original state from the folded state, and thus the rear surface of the outer end of the windshield in the width direction is locked in place.
According to this vehicle front structure, even in the case where the space between the outer edge of the windshield in the width direction and the front pillar is small, the fender cover can be mounted (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-100166).
There is known another vehicle front structure which defines a mounting structure between a cowl top garnish (hinge cover) and a fender panel in a vehicle in which the fender panel extends so as to constitute part of a front pillar, the cowl top garnish extending along the front pillar from a lower end corner position of a windshield, where the cowl top garnish includes a base end which is to be fixed to the windshield; a longitudinal wall which extends upward from the base end and constitutes a partial surface of the front pillar which faces the center of the vehicle; and an engagement portion formed at an upper portion of the longitudinal wall. By engaging the extending portion of the fender panel with the engagement portion, the fender panel is mounted on the cowl top garnish.
With the above vehicle front structure, the extending portion of the fender panel can be supported by the cowl top garnish, and the rigidity of the extending portion can be improved (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-87616).